Your name is WHAT!
by sunflowers
Summary: Takari. This is the worst day of TK's life. HIS WORST FEAR HAS COME TRUE!Note: only horror if you have an unusual name.


Sunflowers: YAY! You guys thought I should write again!

Tai: Why not? You just wrote a story with me hitting on Sora, what's not to love? You're writing a Taiora, right? RIGHT?!

Sunflowers: Sorry Tai, not a taiora. This one's TK-centric with Takari.

TK:D ME!!!

Tai: TK?!

Sunflowers: yeah, but let's get started. I got this idea when I had a substitute teacher in drama class! Coolio! This story takes place about 3-4 years after 02. Please Keep in mind that I have only seen the American version of the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! There!

**FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME! FICTIME!**

It was a beautiful mid-spring morning in Odaiba, Japan. Birds were singing, the sun was shinning, and the young people, more commonly known as teenagers, were on their way to school. It was on that lovely morning that Ms. Enoki saw a very strange sight.

Ms. Enoki, a tenth grade homeroom teacher, had seen many things that she didn't expect. She saw young love flourish and die, she saw fads go in and out of style, she saw George W. Bush elected President of the USA. But she certainly didn't expect TK Takaishi to drop on his knees in front of her. While most of the school's, and known worlds, female population would die to have the gorgeous blond boy kneel before them, preferably with a velvet box in his hands, the blue-eyed teen was asking her something much different.

"Please Ms. Enoki, don't do it!" TK begged, his hands clasped together. The said teacher's confusion cleared when she realized the boy's intentions. Though was admittedly a bit disappointed.

"Really, don't you think that you're over reacting? I'm sure it won't be that bad." She answered, sighing.

"Not that bad? I'll DIE! Please, I'm begging you! Look, I'm on my knees and everything!" TK pleaded. _Please,_ he thought. _Let her_ _take pity on me. NOBODY CAN KNOW!_

"So I've noticed. I don't understand what the big deal is, why wouldn't you let everyone know? I didn't know myself until I looked at your permanent record."

"But Ms. Enoki-"

"Enough; I'll see you in class. Which, by the way, starts in ten minutes. Don't you think of skipping, either." With that, the woman turned to the school and stated walking to her classroom.

TK sighed. He'd prefer facing of Devimon, Pupetmon, Piedmon and his mother during her period than home room that morning. Apparently, his teacher wasn't going to do him any favors. The only thing left to do was pray. He sighed, stood up, shouldered his book bag and started walking to class, dragging his feet with every step, dreading class as it grew closer with every second that ticked away. He looked up to the sky, soaking in the perfect weather.

_Mother Nature, you're a sadistic witch_. With that thought, he trudged to class.

When he got there, he sat in his usual chair next to his best friend, Kari. The pretty, pixie-haired brunette turned to him, concerned.

"TK, why the long face? Oatmeal again?" she asked, wondering why her usually happy-go-lucky (and very cute) best friend looked like he was in front of a firing squad. The blond sighed. He did have oatmeal for breakfast, like every other school morning, but that wasn't why he was sweating bullets and breathing erratically.

Just then, Davis showed up to give his normal hello, to Kari. TK and Davis had started getting along a bit better, but Davis' crush on Kari definitely strained things. Especially with TK's own feelings for the red-eyed girl. And Davis was still unable to string two letters together.

"Hiya Kari! And TC." He shouted, and then muttered. Before he could think, blink or say baloney, the bell rang and class was called to order.

"Hello class. You know the drill." She announced before taking attendance. TK immediately tensed even more. _Oh GOD please let someone pull the fire alarm or something!_ Kari couldn't help but notice his anxiety. _What's wrong with him? _She wondered, as Ms Enoki called out her name.

"Kari Kamiya?"

"Here."

"Davis Motamiya?"

"Yo!" The teacher gave him a look. "OK, here."

Normally, TK would have wondered how Davis butchered his name when he could say ok perfectly, but today wasn't a normal day. He could feel an ulcer growing in his gut.

And then, it happened. Ms Enoki realized TK's worst nightmare. She asked, loud and clear for everyone to hear;

"Takeru Takaishi?" The room was silent.

Then students started whispering, wondering who that was. Kari's thoughts were reeling: _Why does that name sound familiar?_ Davis, however, asked outright.

"Who the heck is Takeru? We have a new kid? Poor guy's parents must've HATED him!"

Ms Enoki sighed. "Answer me, Takeru."

Much to everyone's surprise, TK shakily raised his hand and said in a miserable voice; "Here."

For a moment, the classroom was silent. And then every boy burst out laughing. Davis was particularly loud. "TAKERU?!" he shouted, clutching his sides. "Your real name's TAKERU!"

The girls however, had a different approach to TK's first name. Sara Minami, a big fan of TK's, grew large hearts in her eyes and said in a dreamy voice; "Wow. Takeru. It sounds so lovely and poetic. Takeru Takaishi." The lovesick ladies sighed, staring at TK, or Takeru.

The boy himself, however, wanted to evaporate, die, melt to the ground, anything to get him out of homeroom. _Thanks Ms Enoki._ He thought. _You have done what no Digimon could do. Permanently RUIN MY LIFE!_

**FICOUT! FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT!FICOUT! FICOUT! FICOUT!**

Sunflowers: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'll end it there!

TK: (gaping) WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Tai: (Laughing His Arse Off) TAKERU!!

Sunflowers: Review if you want Takari and to know what happens!


End file.
